


Unknown Past But A Brighter Future

by GhostRage



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Transformers
Genre: Adventure, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRage/pseuds/GhostRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is leaving this word as a result of Harry's treatment.  Harry has an unusual family of his own though. Will Magic be able to keep them all together and will they all find what they need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.
> 
> AN: This story while set after the final battle will not be completely compliant with the books as it will become obvious. Also this story will mostly take place in the transformers universe. This is my first attempt at writing in these Universes so ideas and constructive criticism is welcome. Also I've yet to decide pairings for this story(if there will be anything beyond friendships) so it may or may not contain slash pairings if you don't like that please don't bother reading this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lenna crouched in a corner of the great hall, holding on to Harry as her magic swirled around both of them, stirring her long black hair. She was sobbing softly, trying desperately to heal all the injuries her friend had sustained in the battle. She barley noticed the approach of Albus Dumbledore and several Order members. Hearing the footsteps she looked up, and fear was immediately apparent on her face. 

"You can’t take him from me," she cried before they could say anything. She knew instinctively from the looks in their eyes that if they got him from her they would kill him. 

"Child, he is to dangerous to allow to run unfettered. Please do not fight us on this," Albus said.

"NO! You can't have him, he's like a brother to me! He's won your battle for you, now leave us alone!" Lenna wailed. She was shaking, her magic flaring as she rose to her feet. Lucius Malfoy had been standing in another corner during this confrontation. The aurors guarding him wondered why this normally arrogant and fierce fighter was being so submissive, behaving almost as if he expected to get beaten. His eyes, however, had never left the strange young girl with Harry, and the aurors began to wonder if he knew her. They got their answer when she screeched in pain and screamed "Luci!" They turned reflexively at the terrified and pained scream. Lucius, on the other hand, bolted. With a single step he disapperated violently, only to reappear next to the children. 

He pulled them from the path of a bone--breaking hex, but it clipped his leg, breaking his ankle. He stumbled heavily but stayed on his feet, and managed to help Lenna to her feet at the same time. Her magic flared wildly, forcing Albus and the Order to step back as it grew into a towering vortex around herself and those with her. Suddenly a soft voice spoke to those within the tower of magic, "I'm the castle of Hogwarts young ones. Leave this place at once, I’m not sure I can contain Albus and  
his group much longer."

"Thank you castle for giving us a chance," Lucius replied, grey eyes glazed with pain but still alert.

"Go now, children of magic," the castle ordered gently. She watched sadly as the blond male disapperated with the help the girl child's magic offered him. She then turned her attention back to the ones left in the castle and noted who was with the Albus and company and who wasn't. Those for Harry were pitifully few. Luna, Neville, the Twins, Hermonie, Bill, Charlie, Fleur. The students in Slytherin house were floored that these ungrateful wretches had turned on the one who'd saved them, a child no less, and wanted nothing to do with them. They may not have liked, and even hated Harry, but even he didn't deserve this type of treatment for doing everything the 'light' side of the war had asked of him. So the castle reported her findings, sad as they were, to Magic.

"What have you found Rose?" Magic asked. Her soft voice held a dangerous edge.

"I did my best to see that Lucius escaped with the children, but they are all suffering from injuries. Harry still carries his most of his battle injuries, although Lenna was able to stabilize him. Lenna herself is suffering from untreated battle wounds as well as Order inflicted injures, and Lucius has untreated internal injuries and a broken ankle. Lenna's magic has been focused on healing Harry and trying to protect him and Lucius from the order, and Lucius' magic has been focused on getting them out of there. Both of them are making their own hurts worse, and the unintended jostling was starting to undo Lenna's work on Harry. They have gone back to Malfoy Manor. Luna, Neville, the Twins, Hermonie, Bill, Charlie and Fleur are the only ones who still support Harry. The remaining Slytherin students are disgusted with the 'light and while they may hate Harry even they realize he doesn't deserve what's happening to him. They will never actively help him in most cases, but they will never help the 'light' after this display. There are a few others I cannot yet say as they were either not in the room or unconscious at the time. This includes Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan those are the last that Harry  
considered close to him."

"Lenna and Lucius had no one close to them?" Magic asked softly.

"For Lenna, Lucius and Harry are her world she is an orphan who lived on the streets, and she met Harry when they were six. She was his only friend, despite Dudley’s gang of bullies. Lucius found her cold and shivering on the street and gave her a hot meal and dry clothes before letting her go. He was unable to actually house her for obvious reasons, but he took care of her the best he could without putting her in another home. She calls him Luci or Daddy. As for Lucius, I think you know more of him than I do, but I do know she has become his world, and by extension Harry has as well. He will do pretty much anything to keep them safe. Draco didn't survive the battle, not that he was a real loss, so Lucius really has no blood ties left in this world. I think he may have adopted Lenna muggle style though, and from her excitement, I think he was going to try for Harry also. But the attack happened before Lenna could speak to me and tell me what had her so excited and happy."

"Rose, please assess those who are unconscious when they wake, and find out what happened to the others you mentioned. I am leaving this world, and am taking the few I see fit not to make suffer for the rest of this wretched place. The survivors of this world will go to one of my other worlds. They will still know each other and be friends, but they will have no memory of this world. They'll never see Harry again, but they'll know that he has a loving family and is happy if not safe."

"I'll do my best, Magic, but I shall miss you and the children," the castle replied.

"Thank you, Rose. I intend to move you to an empty castle that is similar to this one that is in need of a loving soul to protect the current children. I've already instated Minerva as the new head mistress there. I'll be back later, I need to deal with Harry's group now."

Meanwhile Lucius and the children reappeared in Malfoy Manor's master bedroom with a wild surge of magic that awoke the house and set the protective wards glowing with power. Lucius knew he was badly hurt, but the kids meant more to him at the moment, so he set them on the bed and made them comfortable as he could in his condition before collapsing across the foot of the bed himself. This was how Magic found them, and it was the final straw. Magic was leaving, but she was uncertain of what to do with these three. No matter what world they went to Lucius would never be allowed to have custody of them, but the children needed him as much as he needed them. She stabilized all three and left to warn the Goblins and other magical creatures of the imminent move while she thought about the situation. Returning a few hours later she still was unsure of what to do. Then she thought of her technical counterpart. “I wonder if he could give me any ideas?" Magic left and was soon knocking on Primus' “door”. He answered looking startled by her appearance.  
"Ah, Magic. To what do I owe this visit?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Previously…

When Magic returned a few hours later she still was unsure of what to do. Then she thought of her technical counterpart. "I wonder if he could give me any ideas?" Magic left and was soon knocking on Primus' “door’ . He answered looking startled by her appearance. "Ah, Magic, to what do I owe this visit?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have a problem and I was wondering if you might be able to help me come up with some ideas," Magic replied.

"Not sure how I can be of help, but I'll listen if that's of any consolation."

"That's all I can ask," Magic replied softly.

"You sound sad tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'm leaving my current world. The way they have treated one I see as a son and his family has been the final straw. I have already taken care of those few that still care for him, but I’m at a loss on what to do with Harry and his family. I must figure out a way for them all to stay together; they need each other almost as much as they need air. No matter which of my worlds they end up on, I'm afraid that Lucius will not be able to keep the children, and well that will not end well for any of them," Magic frowned. "They have to stay together."

"Hmmm Tell me, do the children see this Lucius more as mother or father?"

"Ah, Harry doesn't yet realize who he is, but while the girl calls him Daddy or Luci he acts more maternal then paternal," Magic stated. "But what has that got to due with anything?"

"I think I might be able to help you with your problem of keeping the little family together, but one more question. “Do all of them like flying?"

"Harry and Lenna live to fly and Lucius has never given any indication that he dislikes it."

"Well, in that case I think I've go the perfect way to keep them together. I'll tell you and perhaps you'll agree. I could make them like my children. They would become seekers, beings who live for the sky and will defend each other to the death. Lucius would become the 'mother' figure, a carrier, and the children his sparklings.  
“I think it might be best if they don't remember anything at all. Lucius, I think would have a better chance of finding someone. He'll still give them the impression of a mech who was beaten into submission, but with no memories I think it'd be easier for him to let go and learn to trust again. The children, well they're so young to have gone through this and it would give them the chance to just be kids. Of course they, like Lucius, will show signs of abuse, but being so young that should fade with good companions. As for names Lucius would become Sunstorm, Harry Jetstorm and Lenna Wind or Warpstorm. Do you think its worth a try, and would you consent to this if they will also?"

"Yes, all I want is for them to be together, even if they land in the middle of another war," Magic smiled in relief. "Shall we go? The sooner they leave the sooner I can move everyone else to another world."

"Let us leave now than," Primus replied, and both beings vanished from the space and returned to Malfoy Manor. Primus cycled his vents hard when he saw the condition of the little family. 

"No wonder you're upset. This is uncalled for especially to children, and Lucius really was beaten into submission, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was. And what he's managed to keep a secret is the fact that he can become pregnant. I helped him with that. He couldn’t have handled it before, but maybe in this new world he could," Magic replied.

"Oh, so he is a carrier. I didn’t realize that." Primus was a bit startled. He watched as Magic stooped down and gently woke all three of the people on the bed. Lucius snapped awake almost instantly, becoming protective of the slowly waking children even though it was obvious that he was badly hurt. For their part the kids whimpered and tried to hide. The Gods backed away and held up their hands in a sign of peace. Lucius continued to watch them warily, even as he cooed softly in an attempt to soothe children without touch. It worked almost right away on Lenna, who calmed and cooed back holding a still whimpering Harry. For his part it took Harry a few   
minutes to realize that Lucius was trying to both sooth and protect him and his friend, and eventually he imitated the low cooing sound Lenna had made in response to the sounds Lucius had made. This prompted Lucius to make a low purring sound and while the kids didn't hear it, both Magic and Primus could hear the gurgling in the back of the sound indicating blood pooling into his lungs. 

"Easy, Lucius. We mean no harm to either you or the children, but we need to talk I am Magic and this is Primus he's agreed to help you all out if you're willing."

"Magic I can recognize, but who is the male with you, and what's the catch to this?" Lucius was very wary.

"I am leaving this world, the way Harry has been treated was the last straw. The timer has already gone off and is in the process of moving all magical creatures and those few loyal to Harry to a new world. They will not remember this world, but they will remember Harry and they will know that he is happy if not safe." Magic stated.

"So what does this Primus person intend to do with us?" Lenna asked softly, "We get to stay together, right?"

"Yes you do," Primus spoke. "I will take you to my world and give you all a new chance at life."

"How?" this time Lucius and Harry asked at the same time.

"I will make you like my children..." Primus started, and they listened intently to what he'd planned. 

"I don't care what race I am as long as It gives me the strength and power to protect my children they mean the world to me," Lucius stated softly. He turned to the mentioned children and asked, "Would you guys like a new chance at life?"

"Yes, please. As long as you're with us. Harry's true friends are already safe, so there's nothing left for us here," Lenna returned, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Very well than," Primus said "Those on the other side will take care of those injuries, though you will not remember how got them. Here are your new names: Lucius you will be known as Sunstorm; Harry, you are now Jetstorm; and Lenna, you are now Warpstorm. Good luck in your new life, my children." The Gods watched as the three morphed and changed before falling offline. Primus landed them deep in a red wood forest and saw to it that the little ones’ homing beacons went off in an Autobot  
frequency.

"You marked the femme sparkling to be a prime, didn't you?" Magic asked softly.

"I did, though the mark will not show up until she comes into her adult frame. I have my reasons, but it'll be her choice to make in the end."

"I must go now. Thank you for everything and for taking them as your own." Magic's voice was soft as she began to fade away.

"Many thanks for allowing me to these lonely sparks find hope for the future. For their pasts are now unknown but their future is brighter. May happiness find you in the new world, gallant lady." Primus returned, bowing slightly before leaving back to his own dimension.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character(s) recognisable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter. (I can wish though can't I?)

Previously…  
"Many thanks for allowing me to these lonely sparks find hope for the future. for their pasts are now unknown, but their future is brighter. May happiness find you in the new world, gallant lady." Primus returned, bowing slightly before leaving back to his own dimension.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Sideswipe and Ironhide were headed out to check the unknown pings on their frequencies. It didn't take them long to reach the forest, and with the beacons they soon came across the last thing they ever expected to see. Three Seekers lay motionless on the ground. They were all primarily black, but the adult’s wings were a pale platinum colour. One of the sparklings with him had green wings, and the other had royal blue with flashes of purple. All were badly damaged.

"Uh, Hide, are you seeing what I’m seeing" Sideswipe asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, and I don't believe my processor either," Ironhide returned before opening a com link to both Ratchet and Prime. They answered and Ironhide said, "You are not going to believe me, but we just found a family of seekers. They’re all badly injured, and two of them are sparklings. From the looks of it the grown seeker is their carrier, and he's in no better shape than his sparklings. They’re all offline right now, but they'll deactivate soon if they don't get help. I can’t see any kind of markings on them so likely the mech is a neutral."

"We'll be there shortly." Prime out.

"Prime and Ratchet are on their way." Ironhide said.

"Good, cause I don't think these guys are going to last much longer without help," Sideswipe replied softly.

It wasn't long before Prime, Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Jolt showed up. Ratchet transformed immediately and went to check on the family. It took all of about three seconds for him to be swearing angrily.

"What's the issue, Ratchet?" Prime asked gingerly.

"I'd like to get my servos on whoever has been torturing these guys. The carrier has numerous broken internal wiring and energon lines, and his left stabilizing strut is broken clean through. The first sparkling looks as if someone tried to scramble his internals without breaking the skin. The second sparkling is a femme and it seems as if she's in about the same condition as her brother. All of them have helm damage, and worst of all, spark damage although the mech carrier is the worst.”

“This is not good, we need to get them back to base ASAP. Prime, the female gives me the same sense you did when you were a sparkling..." Ratchet trailed off abruptly.   
The black and white blond carrier stirred slightly and blinked open shocking grey optics. Then before they could stop him, the mech rose to his feet, standing despite his obvious pain. The broken strut was supporting no weight and he was on his feet from sheer will power. He bent down to pick up the sparklings, then moved several shaky steps to a nearby boulder and sat down carefully. Settling the little ones in his lap, he leaned back slightly against a tree before he noticed the wide-opticked bots watching him.   
"Who are you people, and why do you stare at me?" his voice flowed from his vocalizer in a soft tenor that was tinged with pain and fear.

"You shouldn't be able to stand much less walk in your condition, but what is your designation?" Ratchet asked, voice low and soothing. He'd noticed the fear in the mech's voice.  
"I am Sunstorm the femme is Warpstorm; her brother, Jetstorm." That said, the mech fell into stasis, unable to stay awake despite his fear. Ratchet scowled and they all hurried about getting the family onto transport. Once on the way back to base, Ratchet called Optimus and waited for a response.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"We are going to have to be very careful with the carrier. He was terrified of us, not as bots or cons, but as mechs. I'm afraid he may have been beaten into submission over a long period of time, he had that air about him. Optimus, I'm afraid that none of them will likely remember anything that happened to them. Between the trauma and the helm damage, I'm fairly certain that they'll have extensive memory loss. I don't like not knowing what could set SunStorm off, outside of his sparklings. Despite his injuries he's extremely strong for a seeker of that build, and with no memories it could be dangerous as neither himself nor us will have any idea of what he's capable of."

"I agree with you on that Ratchet but if SunStorm has been abused, hopefully he's not the type that strikes out every time someone moves. Anyway, what did you mean by saying that the femme, WarpStorm reminded you of me?"

"Her spark, despite the damage feels like your's did as a sparkling, that odd sense of strength and leadership. A spark that feels larger than life"

"So your saying she might be a prime," Optimus said, startled.

"Yes, but only time will tell, right now she's a hurting, and likely very scared, sparkling. Ratchet out."

they rolled through the base gates and Ratchet kicked everyone but Mikela and Jolt from the med bay as soon as the family was on berths. Ratchet knew a good deal about the seeker body, and with the help of the other two, it didn't take to long to stabilize SunStorm and allow his repair systems to take over and finish the job. They left him in a medical stasis and turned their attention to the two sparklings. It took them most of the night to mostly heal the little ones, but they did finish. Leaving the little family in stasis they went to catch a few hours of sleep or recharge as appropriate. 

Ratchet was woken about 8 earth hours later by the chirping cries of the sparklings. Getting up, he headed for their room and was immediately greeted by the sight of the two wailing sparklings, who turned optics bright with energon tears on him. To his surprise the femme had bright white optics, while the brother had emerald green optics. Moving quickly He got them both bottles of energon which, much to his surprise the femme was able to drink on her own while he fed Jetstorm. Both sparklings made little happy sounds once their tanks were full and crawled around a bit on the berth before snuggling back up together and drifting back into recharge.

"You're good with them despite your temper." SunStorm's beautiful tenor rolled over Ratchet, startling him. He turned abruptly and found himself staring into bright grey optics.

"Primus, you startled me, Sunstorm!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," SunStorm replied, frightened.

"No harm done, I should have been paying more attention than I was," Ratchet assured SunStorm easily. "Do you remember anything other than your designation?"

"No, I do not. Did I do something wrong?" Sunstorm was becoming agitated again.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just wondered if you remembered what happened to put you three in such bad condition."

"Nothing specific. Only the need to get away from someplace and make sure my sparklings were safe. Outside of that, nothing but pain and terror" Sunstorm replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously…  
"No, you did nothing wrong. I was just wondering if you remembered what happened to put you three in such bad condition," Ratchet said.  
"Nothing specific. Only the need to get away from someplace and make sure my sparklings were safe. Outside of that, nothing but pain and terror." SunStorm replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Can you speak the human language English?” Asked Ratchet.

“I can, but don’t like to. My voice changes quite dramatically,” SunStorm replied.  
Ratchet shuddered his optics in surprise as SunStorm’s voice went from a low, slightly husky tenor to a deep growl that rivaled Megatron’s. “Frag! You weren’t kidding about the change being dramatic.” He paused, “I wonder what causes that change.”

Sunstorm shrugged and curled into a ball facing the sparklings, grey optics alternating between them and the Autobot medic, asking without words for his seeklets. Ratchet smiled slightly and transferred the little ones to their carrier’s berth before leaving. Pausing to turn down the lights, he glanced back at the small family when he heard Sunstorm start making a low cooing sound. The next few days were quiet ones as the little family spent most of their time in recharge. 

Ratchet was abruptly woken by several loud crashes, followed by what could only be the seeklets wailing. They were making that high piercing wail only a distressed child could. Worried, Ratchet hurried out of his room to check on them, appearing just in time to see Sunstorm throwing Skids and Mudflap through a wall. He was making such a menacing sound that Ratchet was certain even Megatron would stop and think twice. The small twins landed somewhere outside the building and Sunstorm turned, limping back to his frightened and still wailing children. 

Cooing softly he allowed them to cling to him before acknowledging Ratchet’s presence. “It’s safe enough for you to come in, just be careful of the spill. It’s extremely slippery.” 

“What did those two pit-spawned glitches do to my med bay!” Ratchet growled, looking at the mess.

“Not completely sure, but they scared my seeklets and spilled whatever that stuff is on the floor.” Sunstorm grimaced. 

“What happened, and are you alright?” Ratchet asked, grabbing a silver container off a shelf.

“I’m not sure how long they were in here before they scared Jetstorm awake, but the red one dropped a container when I woke. I slipped in whatever it is and, unfortunately, re-broke my stabilizer strut, and I think it cracked in another spot as well,” SunStorm stated, wincing as he shifted.

“It’s not you I blame for this. Those two know how a parenting seeker is likely to respond to a perceived threat. I’ve also told that set of twins more than once to keep their pranks out of the med bay,” Ratchet growled. “Since this spill is right in front of your berth I’m going to clean that up, than attend to your leg. As for this fluid, I’m not certain exactly what it is. However, it is highly flammable and obviously slippery.”

“I can wait. As long as I don’t move it, my leg doesn’t hurt to badly,” Sunstorm said softly before going back to cooing at his little ones.

Time came and went as Ratchet finished cleaning up the spill. He than went and pulled a door across the damaged wall until it could be repaired. That done, he took a good look at SunStorm’s leg and reset it before immobilizing the two lower joints as he had, indeed, cracked another area. Too exhausted and irritated to return to his berth room, Ratchet laid down on the other berth and quickly fell into recharge.

Sunstorm kept a watchful guard, too nervous about those twins to fall back asleep just yet. That was how Optimus found them a few hours later, walking into the room after Ratchet failed to show up at a meeting. Finding his movements tracked by half shuttered grey optics he turned to Sunstorm, asking in a low voice, “Is something wrong with Ratchet?”

“No sir, he’s just been up all night thanks to a pair of small twins. He’s only had about four hours of recharge. A few and the beginning of the night and about the last hour and a half.”

Optimus’ optic ridges went up as he asked, “What exactly happened in here?”

“Ah I’m not exactly sure what they were doing in here, but they woke and scared Jetstorm. I woke to his wailing and immediately chased the red twin. Glitched little thing dropped whatever he was carrying and some slippery liquid spilled. Since it was in front of the berth I slipped and fell in it, re-breaking my stabilizer and cracking it in another place. Worse, Ratchet told me that the fluid was highly flammable. I threw them through a wall, hence the door in a random place. Ratchet cleaned up the spill and than had to reset and immobilize part of my leg. So he’s been intensively busy in addition to being tired.” Sunstorm scowled.

“Alright, let him recharge till he wakes and then tell him that I need to speak with him.” Optimus turned to leave after SunStorm nodded in consent.

The red and blue mech left and Sunstorm slowly drifted into recharge. He woke abruptly when Ratchet got up, and told him that Optimus stopped by and needed to speak with him. Ratchet thanked him and headed for the Prime’s office, sending a comm. ping to let Optimus know he was headed his way. Since the door was open when he arrived, he walked in a took a seat, waiting for Optimus to finish the data pad in his servos. Optimus finished quickly and turned his attention to Ratchet asking, “How’s the family doing, and what happened last night?”

“The family is doing well, so we’re going to have to find a place outside for the young ones to play. I was thinking that the grassy area behind the med bay would be a good place for them. The walls are tall enough to keep the little ones in, but low enough for SunStorm to sit on with his leg. As long as the weather holds they should be able to go outside tomorrow.” Ratchet smiled. 

“And last night?” Optimus prompted.

Ratchet explained about the twins sneaking into the med bay and Sunstorm‘s reaction, adding that he‘d left a sample of the liquid with Wheeljack. “As for SunStorm’s leg, if he takes another hit before it fully heals, it could cripple him. I have yet to seen the twins so they are likely hiding somewhere.”

“Skids and Mudflap are currently locked in their room after Bumblebee and Sideswipe caught them putting pepper in people’s drinks. They’re fine, other than being scared. Although I now understand what they meant by ‘an angry blond StarScream’. I don’t think they’ll go near the med bay anytime soon,” Optimus replied. “They are entirely convinced that you’ve invited Unicron for a visit.”

“Good I’m not going to debase them of that notion either,” Ratchet growled.

“Oh, get Jolt and Sideswipe to help you with the play area,” Optimus said.

“Will do,” Ratchet replied before getting up and leaving in search of the two mechs. He found them in the recreation room, and they were happy to help him after he explained what he needed. They spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the play yard. And all three were excited to see how the seeklets would react to it the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character(s) recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter. (I can wish though can't I?)

_____________________________________________________________  
Previously……  
“Oh get Jolt and Sideswipe to help you with the play area,” Optimus said.  
“Will do,” Ratchet replied before getting up and leaving in search of the to mechs. He found them in the recreation room, and they were happy to help him after he explained what he needed. They spent the rest of the afternoon setting up the play yard. And all three were excited to see how the seeklets would react to it the next day.   
_____________________________________________________________  
~Mid-morning Next Day~

Sunstorm followed Ratchet outside, his steps careful so as not to put to much weight on his leg of jostle Warpstorm, who was sitting on his shoulder clinging to his wing. Jetstorm was content to look around from where he was being held by Ratchet. Showing Sunstorm over to the play yard, where they both watched to seeklets explore. Warpstorm had gotten to her peds and, using the wall as a stabilizer, was walking tentatively along it. Growing bold, she attempted to venture away form it and after a few uncertain steps, she overbalanced and tumbled over. With a warble of irritation, she crawled back to the wall and tried again with the same results. Meanwhile, Jetstorm was attempting to crawl over an obstacle; he had gotten up and was now trying to find his way down.

“As much as I enjoy watching them, I’ve got to go deal with the twins. If you need anything comm. one of us,” Ratchet said, getting up.

“Okay,” SunStorm replied, his optics never leaving his kids.   
Meanwhile in orbit, Soundwave was watching in surprise as Ratchet brought the family to the play yard, then leaving a little while later. As Ratchet, left he contacted Starscream.

‘Yes, Soundwave.’

‘Found what seems to have caused the flurry of activity amongst the Autobots. It seems they have found a seeker and his children. He and his sparklings are currently outside and unattended.’

‘Acknowledged Starscream out.’

‘What did Soundwave want?’ Skywarp asked.

‘Those ‘bots found a seeker and his sparklings, who are right now outside and unattended. Come on Thundercracker.’  
It didn’t take the jets long to be topside and airborne after that.

Sunstorm heard the low, fast approaching jets, but was used to hearing such things and paid them no mind. He certainly did, however, upon hearing the unmistakable sounds of transformation. His helm snapped up and he watched the three approaching jets warily. Jetstorm was currently recharging in his arms, and Warpstorm was standing by his peds. Sunstorm froze, uncertain what to do. The incoming mechs were bigger than he was, but oddly enough they showed excitement and curiosity on seeing him. The black one with purple banded flashes and wings ignored him completely and, crouching down, extended a servo towards Warpstorm, making a soft warbling sound. Under Sunstorm’s watchful optics, Warpstorm chirped curiously before taking a few steps and promptly falling over with an indignant chirp. Her vents cycled a few times before she decided to crawl the rest of the way, prompting the strange flyer to give a warbling laugh. This in turn caused WarpStorm to make several scolding sounds, further delighting the stranger.

Thundercracker remained outside what was obviously a play yard, staying on the farthest point from the unknown seeker. Starscream, however, made to approach the adult seeker. The other seeker was so absorbed in watching Skywarp interact with his daughter that he didn’t notice Starscream right away. But when he did notice he shied away immediately, looking frightened but determined. “Who are you?” StarScream asked, but he got no answer as the Seeker’s grey optic flitted between him and Skywarp. The smaller Seeker was becoming more and more nervous.

Starscream backed off at that point, realizing that he was not going to get an answer. The mech further calmed a bit more when Starscream retreated further to sit on one of the walls. Jetstorm woke just then, and warbled in fright at seeing the new strangers, last night still fresh. Sunstorm cooed softly, telling him they weren’t the same ones from before, and the little mech relaxed slightly. Before long, he started to get curious, optics studying each stranger thoroughly, startling them with the bright emerald colour.

‘TC’

‘Yes, Star’

‘Do you have any clue as to who this mech might be? I don’t recall anyone of his colouring.’

‘I have not a clue. With his colours, I think we would remember someone like him though. Before you ask, Skywarp has already asked me if I know him. It would however likely help if we had a name to work with.’

‘Agreed. I’ll ask him again now that he’s calmed down.’

Turning back to the unknown seeker, Starscream said, “Hey, what is your designation?”

“Sunstorm,” came the wary reply. Starscream nodded sharply and went back to ignoring him, noting how he relaxed once the attention was no longer focused on him. Watching Skywarp play with the little seeklet that was coloured to similarly for comfort, he returned to his conversation with Thundercracker saying, ‘unfortunately, getting his designation did not help at all. I have never heard of him before.’

“He’s fairly young; I wonder who his creators are and how he got injured,’ Thundercracker replied.

‘Probably best to speak with Ratchet, because he’s likely to know more than Sunstorm does.’ Skywarp chimed in.

‘Why do you say that?’ Starscream and Thundercracker asked in near synchronization.

‘Beyond the obvious injuries that mech is sporting, he flinches from touch, he does not recognize any of us. This little one has had recent helm damage and other injuries; the scar lines haven’t completely faded yet. I noticed the first time Storm shied from you that he looked briefly confused as to why. This seeklet is smart but with some of the scarring she has, she ought to be at least a bit wary if she had any memories of what hurt her.’

‘Disjointed, but I agree with you Sky. What do you think Star?’

‘I think that Ratchet can probably explain better, and hopefully he can do so without throwing wrenches.’ StarScream replied. ‘Not that it matters what we think, seeing as how he’s headed this way.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.
> 
> AN: Dark Star of Chaos is my beta now and has been kind enough to go back and beta all the previous chapters. So you may want to go back and re-read them they sound and flow so much better now. :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Previously…….  
‘I think that Ratchet can probably explain better, and hopefully he can do so without throwing wrenches.’ StarScream replied. ‘Not that it matters what we think, seeing as how he’s headed this way.’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Uh oh. I’m fairly certain that half the base knows we’re here now, even if they’ve yet to show up,’ Thundercracker grimaced, “I’m far more worried about the frontline twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, or Primus forbid, Optimus.’

‘Neither Optimus or Ratchet would attack you without good reason,’ Skywarp stated, still more interested in the seeklet than the potentially dangerous medic.

‘I know that,’ Thunder replied, managing to hiss over their comm. ‘He still makes me highly nervous, even if he’s doing nothing to warrant it.’

‘It’s because he’s a prime,’ Starscream responded, still watching Ratchet approach. ‘They all have that presence, though I’m not sure why.’

“What are you boys doing here?” Ratchet barked, causing Skywarp to start. His trine mates snickered at him over their comm. Causing him to glare at them. 

“Bweeoop,” Warpstorm’s vocalization promptly drew Skywarp’s attention back to her. He burbled softly at her, completely ignoring his mates. Jolt showed up then and sat on a nearby wall causing Ratchet to nod slightly at him. Starscream quickly noted that Sunstorm seemed to have no problem with the smaller blue mech. But before he could think on it much, Ratchet beckoned him off to the side.

“What happened to him, and where’d you all find him?” Starscream demanded, keeping his voice low.

“Mind your tone,” Ratchet hissed. “We found them in the woods after tracking what turned out to be the little ones homing beacons and no one knows what happened to any of them.”

“I had hoped you’d know something because it seems as though he’s been badly beaten. As bad as that is, anyone, who’s going to hurt seeklets is in real trouble when one of us catches up with them.”

“Don’t worry about that one. You aren’t the only one who’ll out for blood if the culprit is found out,” Ratchet stated, smiling nastily. 

“I noticed that he seems to have little problem being approached by mechs who are smaller than him, but has trouble with those who are bigger.” Noticing Ratchet’s question look he continued, “Sunstorm had issues with my approaching him, but seemed to have no problem when the smaller blue mech showed up. Unless, he already knows him.”

“No, this is the first time he’s seen Jolt,” Ratchet replied thoughtfully. “By the way, did he recognize any of you even if he was wary.”

“No. None of us recognize him either, and I’m very sure we’d remember him if we’d seen him, especially with colouring like that,” Starscream snorted. “That pale platinum is not a colour I’ve ever seen anyone wear, and his seeklets are just as flashy. We’ve only seen that shade of green once, on a mech long deactivated, and Skywarp is the only one I know of that dares to wear that shade of purple. The seeklets have designations, I presume?”

“They do. The mechling is Jetstorm, and the femme is Warpstorm.” Ratchet smirked at the look on Starscream’s faceplates when he heard the femme’s designation. 

“Please tell me you’re joking about the femme’s designation.” 

“I’m not,” Ratchet smirked. “She already has the beginnings of a warp drive, so she’s going to be a teleporter as well.”

“The colouring was bad enough,” Starscream hissed. 

“Ah well, we don’t have to worry about her teleporting anytime soon.” Ratchet was still amused. Suddenly he got serious again, saying, “I know that things are still uneasy, but Sunstorm is going to have to get airborne. I have no idea how long it has been since he’s flown or if he even knows how. It’s going to be about two weeks before his leg can take the stress of transformation, assuming that he has an alt mode. That being said, I think that you and Thundercracker would probably be the best to get him back in the skies again.”

“Thundercracker and I can certainly do that, although he’s going to have to be a lot more comfortable with us or things won’t go well. And isn’t two weeks rather quick for his leg to be healed, even for a seeker?”

“Sunstorm’s nanites and repair systems are very fast, efficient and prioritize well, the smaller scrapes healed within seconds after I cleaned them out, but only once I cleaned them. If I hadn’t cleaned them out a good number of them would probably still be there. At least the ones that wouldn’t hinder his ability to move and weren’t in danger of becoming infected. I could see a difference within a few hours of setting that stabilizer strut.” Both mechs scowled at that, having a very good idea of why that was.

“I’ll talk to Thundercracker and we’ll figure out the best way to approach Sunstorm and get to know him better in the next couple of weeks. If you don’t mind, I’d like to get Skywarp involved with his seeklets, because he’s going to have to be comfortable enough to leave them alone with him and not just you as I’m certain you’ll have things to do. That will be especially true depending on where his flight knowledge and abilities are,” Starscream frowned. “I don’t know about you, but there are mechs in both factions that I’d like to keep him away from, some always and some just temporarily.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ratchet stated. “Who were you thinking of.”

“Of the Decepticons, Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, the Constructicons, Strika and Lugnut. Of the Autobots, I’m thinking Optimus, Ironhide and Redalert,” Starscream frowned again. “Redalert gets alarmed too easily. I can see him frightening the little ones and getting slagged, so it‘s more for Red‘s own good than anything. Ironhide, on the other hand, is to aggressive even when he’s calm. I know Optimus won’t hurt him unless given a good reason, but I’m not certain how well Sunstorm would react to his size and command presence….”

“Actually, Optimus shouldn’t be any more of an issue than you or I. He’s interacted with Sunstorm at least once, and Sun didn’t seem to be unduly stressed about it. Although I wouldn’t leave the two of them alone as that may cause Sunstorm to panic. But what about the Decepticons?”

“Lugnut, the Constructicons and Blitzwing, who I forgot to mention earlier, are avoid until they leave, which should be possible. Strika’s like Ironhide. Aggressive even when calm, not to mention she’s rather bigger than Sunstorm. Shockwave is not bad but he’s even bigger than Megatron, not to mention the drillers he keeps as pets. I rather certain Sunstorm would have a panic attack if confronted by one of his pets. Soundwave is probably the least problematic. He’s big, but calm, and with the addition of his cassettes I don’t think Sunstorm will have much of an issue with him other than his sheer size. Megatron isn’t around right now, but I honestly have no idea how he’ll react to Sunstorm. He reacts differently to each Seeker, and even that varies with his mood. I don’t think he’d hurt him, but he’s big, aggressive, and until Sunstorm meets him, we’ll have no clue what he might do.”

“I have to agree with those,” Ratchet said. “Although, it might be a good idea to keep some of the more aggressive smaller mechs like Barricade and Crosshairs away from him as well. I would, however, like to introduce him to Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee and even Sideswipe, who falls into the same height and weight categories as Sunstorm.”

“It’s a start anyway,” Starscream stated quietly. “We need to get going, I’ll talk with my trine mates and we’ll be back in a few days.” Ratchet nodded and they headed back to the others. Starscream called his trine mates and the three jets took off as the rest of them headed back into the med bay hanger.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.

**\------**

_Previously………_

_“It’s a start anyway,” Starscream stated quietly. “We need to get going, I’ll talk with my trine mates and we’ll be back in a few days.” Ratchet nodded and they headed back to the others. Starscream called his trine mates and the three jets took off as the rest of them headed back into the med bay hanger._

**\-----**

Upon reaching their berth room all three jets promptly mad themselves comfortable and Starscream told the rest of his trine what he and Ratchet had spoken about.

“Sunstorm would probably do better meeting one of Shockwave’s pets than he would meeting Crosshairs,” Skywarp snickered, “Even Quick Draw would be a better meeting, and he seems to be an older version of Ironhide!”

“I find myself agreeing with you Sky,” Thundercracker snickered. “I’m pretty sure Sunstorm would find Barricade less off putting than Crosshairs.”

“While that’s probably true enough, Sunstorm is in no way ready to meet any of those mechs. At this point he’d either have a panic attack or he’d see them as a threat to his sparklings and attempt to tear them apart, and neither scenarios is a desirable one,” Starscream cut in. “Skywarp are you willing to watch the little ones?”

“You bet I am! But I never did get their designations.” Skywarp said.

“Ah…the mechling is Jetstorm while his sister is Warpstorm.” Starscream replied with a slight flicker of his wings.

“I wonder what the mechling is going to be like, as his sister is likely going to be a teleporter with a name like that.” Thundercracker stated.

“She will be a teleporter, Ratchet says that she already has the beginnings of her warp drive,” Starscream returned. “While all three of us need to get to know Sunstorm better it is especially imperative for Thunder and I. Thunder, I think we can start by finding out if he has an altmode and what kind of flying experience he has. As we’re all seekers, Sun should be comfortable enough to speak with us about that.”

“I’m good with that and we can always see where things go from there.” Thundercracker replied.

“I think I’m going to actually have the longest time,” Skywarp said suddenly. “Warpstorm was fine with me today but Jetstorm never left Sunstorm’s arms. I need to find out if the sparklings are twins because Warp is definitely the more developed of the two, although Jet seems to be very intelligent. They struck me as being very close in age so if they aren’t twins, I’d say Sunstorm endured back-to-back carries. I also would really like to see if I can’t find out who the sire or sires were, because I don’t think that Sunstorm is a teleporter. Warp also has a battle computer and even though I didn’t get close I’m fairly sure that Jet has one as well. Which means that either Sunstorm has one or their sire did or does, and the same thing goes for the warp drive one of the parents has to have one for their offspring to.”

“Hmm….That’s true but we can find out if Sunstorm has one when we ask him about his flight abilities.” Starscream replied after a few minutes.

“We should also ask Ratchet if the children are full seekers. It would narrow the search tremendously,” Thundercracker chimed in. “Although isn’t teleporting a seeker only ability?”

“Yes and no,” Starscream replied, wings flickering. “It is a seeker only ability, but a half seeker can inherit and use the ability, even if they take after their grounder parent.”

“Eh, how’s that work?” Skywarp wondered.

“Put it this way Sky,” Thundercracker said. “If Sunstorm is a teleporter than Warpstorm’s other parent could still be a grounder and she‘d be able to use the ability regardless of which parent she looked like. That, however, is unlikely because she does have seeker legs and peds. Jetstorm, on the other hand, may well have a grounder or half grounder parent as he has grounder legs and peds, although they are much slimmer than normal grounders.”

“He does?” Starscream asked, startled.

“Yes, I noticed when he started kicking his legs when Sunstorm moved him.”

“So the kids likely have different sires than?”

“Possibly, but not necessarily.” Starscream replied to Skywarp’s query.

“If nobody’s got anything else, we’ll plan on heading back to the base in a couple of days. But right now I want to get some recharge,” Thundercracker stated.

“Recharge sounds good,” Starscream said and Skywarp echoed him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character(s) recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter. (I can wish though can't I?)

**\------**

_Previously……._

_“If nobody’s got anything else, we’ll plan on heading back to the base in a couple of days. But right now I want to get some recharge,” Thundercracker stated._

_“Recharge sounds good,” Starscream said and Skywarp echoed him._

**\------**

A few days later found the trine-mates back on the Autobot base. Sunstorm and his little ones were back outside in the play yard, so the jets split up at that point, with Thundercracker and Skywarp heading to the play yard while Starscream went looking for Ratchet.

**With Starscream........ ******

It took Starscream several minutes to find his way to the med bay as he wasn’t very familiar with the base. When he did get there, it was to find that Ratchet wasn’t present. He huffed and sent out an open comm inquiry to let Ratchet know he was looking for him. Starscream got a comm back almost immediately in typical Ratchet style, which caused him to jump a bit as it came back on the powerful open frequency.

“You boys finally came back,” Ratchet stated, entering the bay.

“We did,” Starscream replied. “I have a few questions that we came up with when we got together and started talking.”

“Well, ask away, although I may not be able to answer all of them.”

“Well, Skywarp noted that Warpstorm seemed to be the more developed of the two sparklings, but that they seemed to be very close in age, and wanted to know if they were twins? Along those lines, we were also questioning who the father was, because Jetstorm has grounder legs and peds while his sister appears to be a full seeker.”

“They are not twins, but Sunstorm certainly endured back- to- back carries that were certainly far closer than the one- year wait time. I’d say he was sparked again within 5 or 6 months of Warpstorm’s birth, given the little ones physical ages.” Here Ratchet paused, frowning. “Although Jetstorm is at the normal stage of development for his age, Warpstorm is well above average for hers. If it continues, I wouldn’t be surprised to hear her start to say words instead of just sparkling speech soon.”

“Interesting. Do they have the same father, than?” Starscream asked thoughtfully, “Because full seeker children will sometimes develop much quicker than normal under stressing circumstances.”

“That’s good to know, and would certainly explain some of the differences in development I’m seeing. They do have different sires, the only common coding is that of Sunstorm,” Ratchet stated grimly, “Warpstorm is a full seeker and she inherited the warp drive from Sunstorm, but he doesn’t have a battle computer, which means the sires had them. Jetstorm and Warpstorm both have battle computers, but Jetstorm didn’t inherit the warp drive. As I found an inhibiter on Sunstorm, I’m not certain he’s even aware the he has warping capabilities.”

“Ugh,” Starscream out vented heavily. “That complicates things, but we’ll worry about his warping abilities once we’ve caught up on his flight abilities, as those are more important to him. Skywarp can teach him later once we clear his flying. How well is he equipped to deal with warping?”

“He runs a similar processor to Soundwave but it’s one tuned more for battle than communications, so he’ll be just fine in that regard,” Ratchet said.

“Alright then, all the questions have been answered, including a couple we hadn’t thought of before. Thanks, Ratchet. I’m going to find Skywarp and Thundercracker now,” Starscream stated distractedly before leaving.

**with Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm……**

Sunstorm glanced up warily as they approached him but didn’t otherwise react.

“Chiiirp, Whirrrr, Bweeeooop,” Warpstorm stated when she noticed them, looking up from where she was playing with Jetstorm. Thundercracker smiled slightly and Skywarp burbled back at her. Jetstorm watched quietly for a moment before intoning a solemn sounding, “Chuuurrr?”

Sunstorm tilted his helm but didn’t respond immediately causing both sparklings to stop moving altogether and focus on him. Once that happened he smiled and made several chirping sounds. Both little sparks relaxed at that, and after several more moments went back to playing.

At this point Sunstorm was thoroughly distracted by Thundercracker choosing to come sit almost within reaching distance of him. He tensed again, but relaxed slightly when he glanced back and found Skywarp sitting well out of reach and occupied with Warpstorm, who was attempting to show him some of the rock piles she and her brother had been playing with.

Sunstorm looked warily back at the dark jet that still sat just out of grabbing distance. For his part, Thundercracker took a good look at the younger, brightly coloured jet, noting that he was tense instead of jittery. But more importantly, he seemed alright with the fact that Skywarp was now playing with his children.

“You are Sunstorm, are you not?” Thundercracker finally asked.

“I am he,” Sunstorm replied warily. “Do you need something of me?”

“Eventually,” Thundercracker returned. “Ratchet has asked Starscream and myself to make sure you have a suitable alt-mode and proper flight training. As you haven’t been cleared to fly yet, we just need to talk a bit and find out what you do and don’t know, in addition to you getting comfortable enough to at least fly with us.”

“You’ll let me fly?” Sunstorm asked uncertainly.

“We will. In fact, we want you to fly as soon as possible. After Ratchet clears you medically, of course, I don’t want to get chased with wrenches,” Thundercracker replied wryly. Sunstorm looked thoughtfully at him, but before he could ask any more questions, Thundercracker got a comm from Starscream.

“Thunder, I’m going to stay near the buildings here. I can see you guys from where I’m at, so I’m simply going to observe. I do need you to ask Sunstorm if he’s aware that he as warping capabilities. I have more to tell you both when we return to the Nemesis. Starscream out.”

Thundercracker glanced over at Skywarp and his little playmates before turning back to Sunstorm and saying, “I’m not trying to offend you if you already know, but are you aware that you have warping capabilities?”

“Oh, is that one of the programs I couldn’t get into?”

“It might be. Do you still have a lot of locked programs?” Thundercracker asked in concern.

“Um, a couple of them Ratchet locked. But there are other ones deeper that are still locked, but I’ve forgotten what they do….,” Sunstorm trailed off, optic ridges furrowing, “Or maybe I never knew what they did in the first place.”

“You should ask Ratchet to do a deep scan for you, just to make sure those locked programs won’t harm you,” Thunder advised calmly. At the same time he was using the trine’s private comm to notify Starscream of the development.

“I’ll let comm Ratchet and let him know what you found, but wrap things up while I’m doing that. I don’t want to push Sunstorm to far, and he’s done far better today than I expected him to.”

“Gotcha,” Both Skywarp and Thundercracker returned.

Thundercracker turned back to Sunstorm and smiled slightly as he said, “I just got a comm from Starscream, and he says we got to get going for the day. But we can talk more in a day or two, ok?”

“Alright,” Sunstorm replied softly. “I don’t mind talking for a little while then.”

“Awesome,” Thundercracker replied standing up, “Here come Starscream and Ratchet now.”

Indeed the two mechs had just come around the corner of the closest building, reaching the play yard just as Skywarp joined Thundercracker on the far side of the enclosure. They left as soon as Starscream joined them, after promising to return in a day or two.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers or Harry Potter.

**\------**

_Previously……._

_“Alright,” Sunstorm replied softly. “I don’t mind talking for a little while then.”_

_“Awesome,” Thundercracker replied standing up, “Here come Starscream and Ratchet now.”_

_Indeed the two mechs had just come around the corner of the closest building, reaching the play yard just as Skywarp joined Thundercracker on the far side of the enclosure. They left as soon as Starscream joined them, after promising to return in a day or two._

**\------**

“So what did you find out from Ratchet?” Thundercracker asked as all three jets made themselves comfortable. “And did you tell Ratchet about the locked deep programs?”

“I did tell him and he’s going to check with Sunstorm and do some deep scans. I don’t doubt that Sunstorm is going to get rescanned tonight. Ratchet wasn’t pleased, but apparently he’s already done a deep scan and it picked up nothing beyond the two programs he unlocked. That, in itself, is worrisome.” Starscream replied.

“That could be really, really bad,” Thundercracker stated. “Sunstorm wasn’t even certain as to what those locked programs were, never mind what they do.”

“Not good. Hopefully Ratchet will be able to figure them out.” Skywarp said. “The little ones are doing well though. Warpstorm was fairly talkative and even Jetstorm talked some, which is a huge step considering that he didn’t even leave his carrier’s arms the first time. I think Warpstorm will start using words soon given her level of development. Based on that though, they can’t have been in any kind of hospitable environment.”

“Oh, Star, did you ever ask Ratchet if the kids are twins?” Thunder asked, turning to Starscream.

“I did, ask and they are not twins.” Starscream stated. “Ratchet said that Sunstorm was sparked again between 5 and 6 months after Warpstorm was born. The kids also have different sirs, from whom they inherited their battle computers as Sunstorm doesn’t have one. He does however, have a warp drive, which Warpstorm inherited although Jetstorm did not.”

“Sunstorm is a teleporter?” Skywarp asked, startled. “Does he know? How well is he equipped to deal with warping since he doesn’t have a battle computer?”

“Ratchet said he pretty much runs a battle oriented version of Soundwave’s processor, so he’ll be fine,” Starscream replied. “Although you’ll have to ask Thundercracker if Sunstorm knew.”

“I’m not certain that Sunstorm knew as he asked me if it was one of the locked programs. So I’m not all that certain that Sunstorm is all that aware of his own abilities beyond that of flight.” Thunder cracker replied. “Star and I have our work cut out for us, but he did seem as though he has done some flying. Although it’s likely in root mode, and only enough to keep him from getting sky sick. He also seemed like he want’s to fly again but doesn’t really think that we’ll let him.”

“We’ll have to ask Ratchet if we can get him airborne for a bit, even if it is only in root mode. I think from what you just said, Thunder, that it might help him relax a bit around us if we prove that we’re at least not just teasing about him flying,” Starscream said thoughtfully.

“I agree with that completely, but let’s clear it with Ratchet first, lest there be flying wrenches,” Thundercracker said, while Skywarp snickered.

The jets talked for a bit longer, answering various questions back and forth and setting up a general plan of action before wandering off to finish setting up a few items for the following week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to make sure that I answered the questions from the last trine meeting. I plan on doing a time jump in the next chapter probably to the point when Sunstorm has been cleared for flight. Also I am starting classes for school which comes on top of the full time job I’m already working. I’ve no intention of abandoning this story but updates will likely be slower depending on how much time I have.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As per usual I do not own any character recognizable as belonging to Transformers, Harry Potter or Star Wars.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Previously………._

_“We’ll have to ask Ratchet if we can get him airborne for a bit, even if it is only in root mode. I think from what you just said, Thunder, that it might help him relax a bit around us if we prove that we’re at least not just teasing about him flying,” Starscream said thoughtfully._

_“I agree with that completely, but let’s clear it with Ratchet first, lest there be flying wrenches,” Thundercracker said, while Skywarp snickered._

_The jets talked for a bit longer, answering various questions back and forth and setting up a general plan of action before wandering off to finish setting up a few items for the following week._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~~ 1 Month later ~~

Starscream smirked slightly as he watched Skywarp chatter a mile a minute at the rather bemused Sunstorm. Sunstorm had come so far in the last month it was startling. He and Thunder had been so right to get permission from Ratchet in order to take Sunstorm on short flights in root mode. It had gone a long way in helping Sunstorm to trust them, as well as doing his health a lot of good. After the first flight it had become obvious that Sunstorm was already suffering from sky sickness, he was just very good at hiding it. This had gotten him a good scolding from Ratchet, who was anything but pleased.

Starscream snorted. Unlike flyers who got rather obvious (and uniform) signs of sky sickness, the symptoms in seekers varied for each individual. This was because seekers were born not made. Flyers were also individuals, but they were still similar, and so different from seekers.

The last month had also done wonders for the seeklets as well. Jetstorm was now comfortable enough to stay with Skywarp overnight. Skywarp had also found out the hard way that Warpstorm was already starting to look for high up places, which, at the moment meant trying to climb on any of the Seekers (or Ratchet) who would stand still long enough. She wasn’t bold enough to climb on any of the other mechs or femmes yet, with the exception of Jolt.

Sudden movement to Starscream’s left got his attention, and he turned swiftly to find Jolt standing a few feet away, watching the animated - if one sided - conversation of Skywarp. Jolt’s behavior towards the seeklets made Starscream wonder if the small blue mech had any Seeker or Praxian in his lines. The former Decepticon assassin had always been a bit of a mystery that Starscream had never taken much notice of, other than the fact that Megatron had been enraged when the assassin had disappeared. Although, it was no wonder Megatron hadn’t ever recognized him when he resurfaced with the Autobots. He not only looked completely different, his fighting style was also completely different. Starscream turned quickly from studying the smaller mech when Thundercracker called him.

Apparently it was time to go wander through the aircraft bone yard at Davis- Monthan Air Force Base in Arizona. They had some good decommissioned fighters there. Between Sunstorm’s lack of flight experience and later having seeklets to teach, Starscream wanted him to have a more stable flight platform than an F-22. The whole group took off for the base’s runways, although only the Seekers were going, along with Skyfire. The little ones were staying with Jolt and Ratchet tonight as there was no way they’d be back before the night was over. They were going at night for two reasons; first Sunstorm’s very obviously alien flight form, which looked like one of those Star Wars X-Wings according to Sideswipe. Then there was Skyfire, who was a very large space capable shuttle. Both of them would draw a lot of attention, which Sunstorm simply wasn’t ready for yet.

They all took to the air, the Seekers chasing each other gleefully well aware that Sunstorm would be fine with the calm, steady Skyfire. After awhile Sunstorm joined them, making lazy figure eights. Things were calming down until Skywarp started a game of tag (think laser tag). That was when they found out just how fast Sunstorm could move when he wanted to. To their surprise he was nearly as fast as Starscream, although he slowed down when he shifted to attack mode, and that was when Starscream realized he really did look like one of those fragging X-Wings Sideswipe was obsessed with. He also became highly maneuverable, making up for the loss of speed.

While only Skywarp lost quicker, Sunstorm put up a good fight for what training he did have. Especially since he’d never done any flying in attack mode, as they’d been unaware until than that he even had one. Eventually they all settled down and the rest of the flight went by fairly quickly. They shifted to root mode so they could land right by the bone yard.

They wandered through the yard to where the fighters were kept, and Sunstorm took off on his own. The other four just kept an eye on him as he moved amongst them, pausing in front of a few studying them, and in some cases likely surfing the net for more information. Sunstorm stopped abruptly in front of one fighter and actually reached out to touch it’s wings.

“Find something you like?” Skyfire asked, as he’d not done this before.

“I think so…..” Sunstorm trailed off, looking back at them in uncertainty. He was getting better, but was still uncertain about things.

“What kind of an aircraft is it, and what about it has your attention?” Starscream asked, moving to stand next to him.

“It’s an F-14 Tomcat,” Sunstorm replied. “I like the look of it, but checks also tell me that it has variable swept wings. Which with my lack of experience that would allow me a more stable platform, I think, than say your alt form. It should allow me a sleeker faster platform with the wings fully swept, but fully extended, the wings would allow me to fly at much slower speeds, which will be important once my little ones start flying.”

“I agree with you on that assessment as well,” Starscream replied. “If you like it, go ahead and scan it. You can always get a different alt form later if it doesn’t work for you.”

“Okay,” Sunstorm agreed before scanning the Tomcat. He yelped in surprise as scanning his new alt mode caused him to shift to it. Shifting right back to his root mode, he yelped, “Was that supposed to happen?”

“Yes, it’s fine. You did nothing wrong,” Starscream assured. “Now look at your transformation memory banks, you should be able to see it there.”

“It is there as an option,” Sunstorm replied, confused, “But so is my X-Wing. I thought you said it wouldn’t be there anymore.”

“Normally it wouldn’t be, but we’ll check on it once we get back to base,” Starscream stated, hiding his surprise while using his personal comm to alert his trine mates. ‘It appears that our Sunstorm is at least a double, and possibly a triple changer.’

‘Let’s hope he’s only a double, because the only triples we’ve met have been utterly insane. Blitzwing included.’ Thundercracker returned.

‘He’s far to calm to be a triple changer, but we should remember to let Ratchet know,’ Skywarp chimed in.

‘True that,’ Starscream replied as he walked back with Sunstorm.

“Congratulations, Sunstorm,” Skyfire said happily as they got back. Sunstorm smiled shyly at the shuttle as they took to the air before flipping into their alt modes. The trip back went by quickly as the former command trine wore Sunstorm out, putting him through maneuvers to get him used to his new alt mode.

Upon getting back to the base, Sunstorm immediately took off to find his sparklings, leaving the others to make their own way. Starscream informed Ratchet of what they had found out about Sunstorm’s alt modes before leaving. They would be back in a few days after getting some rest.


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Crosshairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter but I do have fun playing in the sandbox so to speak.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crosshairs, whose current appearance was that of a black and green Corvette Stingray, would readily admit that he had little trust in earths primary race. He was also suspicious, a paratrooper and sometimes spoke and behaved more like a Decepticon than an Autobot. But regardless of what he was or wasn’t, he had never understood Seekers, no mater what side they were on. With their odd bouncing gaits when on the ground, flighty behavior and seemingly random bouts of violence, he’d always seen them as more trouble than worth, even if the were the undisputed masters of the sky.

Now though, this strange Seeker and his children had been around the base for several months now, which had caused Starscream and his trine to spend a lot of time there as well. With a few exceptions they’d been told to leave the newcomer alone until Ratchet or Starscream gave the okay, or Sunstorm himself approached them. But it was easy to see, even from a distance, that the Seeker hadn’t been treated all that well where ever he’d come from, even without the warnings they’d all been given. Sunstorm was a Seeker that had no idea how to be a Seeker, but he seemed to learn quickly.

It had been funny to watch him be introduced to Bumblebee, as something about the yellow scout seemed to trigger parental programming, much to the scout’s dismay. At least Bee hadn’t gotten the plate-raising reaction Shockwave had gotten when he showed up unexpectedly, looking for Starscream. The massive mech had reacted to being startled by behaving in a very submissive manner that didn’t seem at all forced. That alone had caused Sunstorm to snap out of his sudden blind rage at the very unexpected reaction. He’d backed off at that left Shockwave alone although he’d maintained a watchful air about him until the scientist had left. The whole episode had raised a lot of questions about Sunstorm, but they all knew that there was no way of answering them.

Still, Crosshairs wondered what made the seeker tick. He shrugged and wandered off to find a patch of shade and relax for a bit. Crosshairs optics snapped open when he heard footsteps and a shadow fell across him. Said optics widened in surprise when he realized that it was Sunstorm staring down at him in curiosity. The flashy Seeker was by himself and Crosshairs was wondering how he’d snuck up on him.

“Mind if I stand up?” Crosshairs rumbled, not at all comfortable looking up at the Seeker. But if he were to stand he’d bee looking Sunstorm in the optics and the Seeker didn’t always take kindly to that. To his surprise, Sunstorm just flicked his wings and backed up a bit.

“Do you want or need something?” Crosshairs asked, standing smoothly and brushing himself off.

“Just curious. Who are you?” The Seeker replied.

“The designation is Crosshairs, and I’m a paratrooper. Why?”

“Curious. Crosshairs would you know of any quiet spots on or near this base that the others wouldn’t think to look?” Sunstorm asked quietly, looking hopeful.

“I do, but why are you asking me?”

“I need to get away for awhile, but I need someone who isn’t likely to go straight to Ratchet or Starscream. I understand why they worry, but I need some alone time, and I know my little ones are in good hands if I need to disappear for a few hours,” Sunstorm responded, “Will you show me?”

Crosshairs studied the mech in front of him for awhile before nodding slightly and asking, “Do you have a stealth mode?”

“I do, it was one of the locked programs. Ratchet couldn’t figure them out, but was able to determine that they were no threat to me. The stealth mode unlocked after I got my new alt form, but I’ve not told anyone about it yet except you.”

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s disappear.” Crosshairs smirked before activating his stealth mode, and transforming before racing for the road. He grinned internally as he heard Sunstorm’s engines snarl as the Seeker tore after him in the air. It only took about 10 minutes for Crosshairs to reach the turnoff where he stopped and transformed, explaining, “I need to walk from here because it’s rougher than my alt can handle easily, but once we’re there you can mark it in your navigational systems and fly in.”

Sunstorm nodded contentedly and followed easily, bouncy gait seemingly even more odd in the rough terrain. It turned out that Crosshairs had found an oasis that was surrounded by rocks and fed by a spring that tumbled straight out the rocks that obscured its starting point. It was beautiful, peaceful and best of all there were sunny and shady spots that one could sit without being easily spotted. And as the bird flew, Sunstorm knew he wasn’t more than a five minute flight back to base.

“It’s perfect, thank you,” He stated shyly as Crosshairs turned to leave.

“Eh, don’t worry about it, I know everyone needs alone time. Just don’t stay out here to long or there’ll be a panic around base. I don’t think that any of them realize just how comfortable you’re getting here.” Crosshairs paused and looked back at the Seeker, “You’re getting better, and you have trustworthy people to watch your little ones, they’ll have to realize that you’re going to start wandering about, and it’s not as if you can’t defend yourself. Although I doubt you’ll ever be bothered here. I’ve never seen, heard or sensed anyone else in the area and I’ve been coming here for a year or so now.” Crosshairs smirked and disappeared, and Sunstorm smiled slightly when he heard the paratrooper peel out as he hit the road.

Sunstorm relaxed on the grass in the shade, unaware of the curious red optics that watched him as their owner hid amongst the rocks, having hidden there as they came up the trail. The hidden mech sat lost in thought long after Sunstorm had left -- never realizing that he was there -- wondering who the stranger was and how he should go about approaching the Seeker who’d caught his optics.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeks I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story! Anyway the wait is over I do have new chapter for you(even if it's short). It is un-beta'd however as I was unable to get ahold of my current beta and didn't want to make you all wait any longer. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter but I do have fun playing in the sandbox so to speak.

**\---------------------**

_Previously……._

_Sunstorm relaxed on the grass in the shade, unaware of the curious red optics that watched him as their owner hid amongst the rocks, having hidden there as they came up the trail. The hidden mech sat lost in thought long after Sunstorm had left -- never realizing that he was there -- wondering who the stranger was and how he should go about approaching the Seeker who’d caught his optics._

**\-----------------------------------**

Unknown Mech:

I had found this oasis a few years earlier and had been using it since when I needed time away from everything. For all that this planet was organic it had its own beauty especially when there wasn’t anybody around to break it.

I had never seen anyone else here although I found signs within the last year that another had found my sanctuary and was using it for the same purpose as myself.

Now however I was startled out of my light recharge by a car coming to a stop and transforming before starting in my direction. I recognized the incoming mech as Crosshairs and promptly cursed my luck. Of all the trigger happy mechs why did it have to be the one that sometimes thought and acted more like a Decepticon than the Autobot he was.

I also quickly realized that Crosshairs was not alone but I did not recognize his companion. A quick decision later and I was scrambling quickly but quietly into the rocks that were present just beyond the grass ring.

When Crosshairs companion came into site I couldn’t stop the soft in-vent of surprise. The other mech was a Seeker of all things and big, although not as big as Starscream. Crosshairs left quickly and the new mech after looking around a bit found some shade to relax in.

I studied him carefully a bit surprised by his grey optics. His body was a deep shade of black but his wings were a pale platinum blond. I think he might have one of the flashiest set of wings I’ve ever seen in my life.

As he lay sprawled on his back in the shade I took notice of some scars that seemed to be fairly recent while others were far older. None seemed to be to horrible but he had enough of them to tell me that he probably hadn’t had the easiest life.

After I thought for awhile I came to the conclusion that I simply had to meet him and find out if he was really as interesting as he looked.

I watched him until he left never letting him know he was being watched. But long after he left I sat there pondering how to go about meeting the intriguing Seeker I knew nothing about besides what his scarring could tell me. He has certainly caught my optics and that hasn’t happened in eons.

“I simply must find out more about him.” I said to myself as I rose to my peds and prepared to leave, glad no one was around to hear me say that out loud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House hunting, than buying one and moving in and then visiting family....wow! have I really not updated since July? Yikes!
> 
> On that note I was not able to get ahold of my beta for the last chapter and they never responded. so at this time I'm once again looking for a beta. Anyone who's read my work knows things come out much better when I'm working with a beta. Be forewarned that this chapter is also not beted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Harry Potter but I do have fun playing in the sandbox so to speak.

**\---------------------**

_Previously……._

_“I simply must find out more about him.” I said to myself as I rose to my peds and prepared to leave, glad no one was around to hear me say that out loud._

**\-----------------------------------**

Sunstorm returned to the base about two and a half hours after Crosshairs had left. He found an amused Jolt in his berth room holding a sleeping Jetstorm while Warpstorm clung to his shoulder chattering softly.

“What has you so amused?” Sunstorm asked curiously.

“You, apparently no one had realized that you were comfortable enough to wander off on your own.” Jolt replied.

“And no one thought to check my berth?” Sunstorm asked.

“Crosshairs did come by but I’m not certain he bothered to tell anyone that I’m watching your little ones.” Jolt sounded amused, “It’s Crosshairs, who knows what he told them. But as nobody has contacted me he must have said something.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” Sunstorm said noticing that Jetstorm was waking up, “considering he was the one who helped me find a place to get away for awhile.”

“Well that certainly explains several things.” Jolt shrugged. “I’m surprised you didn’t try hiding sooner, you always have someone near you.”

“That’s why I just left I didn’t think they’d let me leave the base without immediately telling Ratchet or Starscream.” Sunstorm shrugged, “I wanted alone time.”

Just then a quick comm from Crosshairs interrupted them asking Sunstorm where he was. He replied that he was back and currently talking to Jolt in his berth room.

“I’m going to let Ratchet know before he gets Starscream involved.” Crosshairs stated. “They weren’t here today needing to do something else.”

“That’s fine no sense in alarming Starscream, although I doubt he’d be worried.” Sun replied.

“Probably he’ll yell at Ratchet instead. Crosshairs out.”

About five minutes later Ratchet sent a comm ping asking entry which Sunstorm granted.

“You’re safe.” Was the first thing Ratchet said upon seeing him.

“I am, I just needed some alone time. I’m a parent so even when I’m in my berth room I’m not alone. I’m never alone, I needed some downtime and I trust Jolt to watch my seeklets.”

“That’s understandable,” Ratchet replied, “But please let me or Starscream know before you take off.”

“I figured you wouldn’t let me since there’s always someone hovering when I’m not in my room.” Sunstorm said in irritation.

“Frag no mech.” Ratchet snorted, “This is not a prison, you can hide if you want to just let someone other then Crosshairs know next time. Well I’m good I’ll leave you two to your conversation.” Ratchet smirked at them and left as quickly as he’d come.

Shaking his helm slightly Jolt got up and set Jetstorm in his crib after Sunstorm snagged his daughter. With a quick good evening he left after giving Sunstorm an amused smile. Sunstorm shrugged and after shutting he door went over to the small cold box he kept in the room and pulling an energon cube out went about making bottles for his kids.

**Next Day:**

The next morning was rather uneventful and Sunstorm had his seeklets back out in the play yard. Warpstorm was able to walk now without falling over every couple of steps when away from a wall or support. Jetstorm was still crawling but was able to stand now and it wouldn’t be long before he too would start trying to walk. Sunstorm’s helm jerked up when he heard Starscream’s engines inbound. But after listening a moment he became agitated before picking up both seeklets and holding them close.

Starscream landed nearby and after a quick glance at Sunstorm he hurried off towards the med bay. That more than anything worried Sunstorm and he retreated to his room still holding his kids. Once there he put them on his berth with a few toys before sitting down himself.

Meantime Starscream had reached the Med bay and in calling Ratchet he found that he was in Prime’s office. “That works out well.” Starscream said upon finding out. “You both need to know this.”

In short order the highly agitated seeker found himself in Prime’s office saying, “Megatron is back. He must have come back sometime after the ship was asleep because no one saw him return. I swear he did that so he could scare us all awake this morning.”

“He’s going to find out about Sunstorm and quickly.” Starscream continued, “Even if we weren’t spending a ton of time here Soundwave will ell him when he debriefs.”

“So we should expect him than?” Prime asked.

“Probably within the next day or so earth time if he doesn’t show up this afternoon.” Starscream replied.

“We need to let Sunstorm know.” Ratchet said quickly standing up, “We don’t need Megatron to catch him by surprise.”

“I’ll go let him know as I need to let him know that there won’t be lessons today.” Starscream had also risen and now headed for the door. Both Ratchet and Optimus nodded and he left hurriedly.

“Sunstorm where are you?”

“In my room.” came the reply.

“Wait there I need to speak with you and I’m on my way.” Starscream stated. Sunstorm was standing in his door waiting for him as he rounded the corner.

“What’s wrong?” Sun asked as soon as the door was closed.

“Megatron is back and he’s going to want to meet you.” Star said grimly. “The problem is nobody has any idea of how he’s going to react to you.”

“What’s he like?” Sunstorm asked urgently.

“He’s about a head shorter than Shockwave but built like Ironhide. He’s bad tempered but intelligent. But how he reacts to seekers vary with his mood. He could do anything from ignoring you once he’s met you to trying to kill you.” Starscream replied worriedly.

“He tries hurting me or my seeklets he’ll be sorry.” Sunstorm hissed.

“This is why I’m so worried about him meeting you. No one can predict how he’ll respond and you’ll likely not react well simply do to his size never mind anything else.” Starscream shook his helm, “We can’t stop this meeting it will eventually happen probably within the next few earth days.”

“Well, let it happen I can take care of myself.” Sunstorm snarled.

“You snarl at him like that and even he might think twice about getting violent if that’s how he responds.” Starscream said with a wince. “I’d better be getting back before he notices I’m missing. Oh, I’m not sure when we’ll resume lessons. But we’ll figure it out after this meet and greet happens.”

“Works for me.” Sunstorm replied with a trace of a snarl still present.

Starscream shook his helm as he headed for the door. “Be careful will you.” and with that Starscream left shutting the door softly.


End file.
